


「happiness can be...；幸福可以是...」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I'm just Thinking Thoughts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a warm bed to sleep in, and how lucky i am to have food on the table, and someone to ask if i slept alright last night, don't mind me, i'm just grateful of the little moments in life, it's near the end of the year and i've just been thinking back on this year, so have these Thoughts :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: five fluff drabbles for those that need comfort and reassurance that things will be okay.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 37





	「happiness can be...；幸福可以是...」

**Author's Note:**

> it's near the end of the year and i'm Thinking Thoughts, happy thoughts about happiness and gratitude and just how lovely and blessed it is to be alive and with food on the table and someone to ask me if i slept alright last night. and i just think that with everything that's been going on, i really want to think back to the little things, the little moments that i've always loved. because those are things that i often take for granted, especially with so much sadness and misfortune and injustice going around. anyways some Thoughts, and happy new year's eve, dears. take care, hydrate, and give yourself a warm hug. you deserve it.

˚｡⋆... _when_ **kageyama** comes home straight from practice because he remembers that you’re bringing back thai takeout tonight and he doesn’t want you to eat mushy noodles. he only remembers that he forgot to pick up the mail when he sees you in your oversized, white sweater, unpacking the piping hot containers. he’s not exactly sure why you remind him of the mail but since meeting you, he’s giving up on finding out the “why’s” when everything reminds him of you and you remind him of everything. kageyama’s slightly nervous that you might scold him again for forgetting to get the mail this entire week. (he _insisted_ on taking the key because he promised he wouldn’t forget.) but all you do is smile tiredly, cuddle up to him on the couch as you pass him the carton of _pad see ew_ , and tell him “it’s okay. we’ll get it tomorrow.” his droopy eyes and sleepy smile are enough to tell _you_ it’s okay. he’s had a good day.

˚｡⋆... _when_ **atsumu** promises you his sunday’s off and the two of you just lounge in bed all day doing something, nothing, and everything in between. when the day’s too quiet, a little too lethargic, and the both of you are feeling just a tad restless, he’ll suggest that you go out for milkshakes and burgers at the quiet café on the outskirts of town a long drive away. it’s just you and him, against the wind, along the coast. you two settle into the regular patio seat where he sits across from you, beaming into the setting sun as you bask in his warmth. for some reason, atsumu always ends up drinking your milkshake even though you’ve told him multiple times to get this flavour next time if he doesn’t like his strawberry and cream one. but he’ll just orders the same thing again. in spite, you steal half his fries. but he only laughs: he loves when you do that because in his heart, that’s always been a sure sign of love.

˚｡⋆... _when_ during another all-nighter, **akaashi** sets a mug of hot lemon water in front of you, warm and exactly at 70°C. “there’s a little added honey,” he reassures you as he settles down next to you on the rug, handing you a ceramic plate of two _onigiri_ as well. as you begin to nibble on the _nanohana_ one, he watches you with a small grin. his eyes hold a crinkled spark to them when he reaches forward to ctrl+s your document, flips down the laptop screen, and grabs the bulbasaur blanket from the couch behind you. akaashi coaxes you into a twenty-minute nap -- he’ll make sure to wake you up when the alarm rings. but when the _5cm per second_ ost sounds softly at exactly 2:52am and he sees you sleeping so peacefully in his lap, he sets the alarm for another twenty minutes, logs into your laptop, and begins his edits on your essays. 

˚｡⋆... _when_ **ushijima’s** deep voice rings out a soft “i’m home” on a friday evening, balancing multiple bags of groceries in his hands and trying to wrestle with the small samoyed that had been waiting for his arrival since an hour ago. “hey buddy, where’s your other parent,” ushijima laughs as he hangs up his winter coat on the pink coat rack. his smile widens, eyes soften even further when you peep out from around the corner, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, face damp with dewdrops of the early night. “hello, love,” you grin as he makes his way towards you. you hit him softly when he cups your face in his hands -- “your hands aren’t clean!” -- while the small white cloud running through your legs barks out an indignant sound of agreement. but when he tilts his head and wonders if he should let you go, you immediately grin and pulls his lips to yours. “welcome home, my love.”

˚｡⋆... _when_ **sakusa** holds you as you cry your heart out. whether your tears are from the movie he warned you against or from the exhausting week you’ve had, he doesn’t know. all he knows is that he’s confused and very concerned that his lover is bawling their eyes out as you bury your head into his chest on the white leather couch that you both love to nap on. (he didn’t use to nap here because that’s what beds are for, but during another movie night, you’d fallen asleep in his arms and he didn’t have the heart to wake you. he eventually fell asleep as well, and from then on, he won’t say no to a nap on the couch with you). right now, sakusa doesn’t mind your tears and snot on his shirt -- his heart won’t let his mind give a fuck. he’s more concerned that you don’t seem to be showing any signs of stopping. with a sigh, he nudges your head so he can look at you. “hey, let’s draw a bath and get you to bed soon,” he murmurs, wiping at your tears. he’s already showered, but you nod, letting him spoil you tonight. when your world ends, at least you have sakusa’s harbour to return home to. 


End file.
